fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Freddy
Golden Freddy= Golden Freddy (referred to as Yellow Bear, ' in the game files) is a animatronic that appears in ''Five Nights at Freddy's. Appearance Golden Freddy is dirty, light, and dark gold. He has a black top hat and black bow tie. He also has all black eyes(Or no eyes at all). Golden Freddy has black freckles, similar to Freddy. Behavior When checking CAM 2B, the player will see a Freddy poster on the wall, that can become a close-up of Golden Freddy's face. While this picture of him is being viewed, a young girl's laugh can be heard. If the player sees the Golden Freddy poster and then switches back to the Office, Golden Freddy will have appeared within the Office. His appearance causes different images to flash on the screen for split seconds, along with the words "IT'S ME". Golden Freddy will wait idly for few seconds before killing the night guard, forcibly closing the game. The moment the player sees him, the player must bring up the Monitor before Golden Freddy kills the night guard. Doing so will cause him to disappear. Alternatively, the player can avoid him entirely by simply not looking at the West Hall Corner camera poster (CAM 2B), which will prevent him from being summoned in the first place. However, this may prove difficult, as players may be tempted to watch this particular corner in case Bonnie is making a move toward the Office. Custom Night After an update, inputting the A.I. levels 1-9-8-7 (the year of the bite of '87) on Night 7, Golden Freddy's jumpscare will play, crashing the game in the process. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 While Golden Freddy's withered counterpart features as an antagonist from Night 6 onwards, Golden Freddy appears in his original form in the Night 3 cutscene. Here, standing up, he looks at Freddy, who is the players point of view, alongside Bonnie and Chica. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Golden Freddy only appears in the Happiest Day Minigame. Here, the child possessing him is standing behind a table. He/She is given cake by the Puppet, and, after the Golden Freddy mask appears on the child's face, he/she vanishes, leaving the mask behind. Ultimate Custom Night While Golden Freddy's withered counterpart is a customizable antagonist in Ultimate Custom Night, the final cutscene will reveal Golden Freddy in his original form from the first game, twitching constantly within pitch blackness. Gallery Five Nights at Freddy’s 062ba972884ec46e5bd2794f42014f90.jpg|Golden Freddy 180px-Golden_Freddie_close.png|Golden Freddy jumpscare. Office_Gold.png|Golden Freddy in the Office. GF child.png|The Golden Freddy child as seen in Happiest Day FNaF world File:99E8DE85-F7B9-4190-B17A-1444C02ACD42.gif|Golden Freddy in FNaF world File:ADAA5847-8838-48C0-98F5-C2DD44293AAE.gif|Golden Freddy attacking Ultimate Custom Night File:F2E15D32-FD74-474A-95AB-AC0A446A5A54.gif|Golden Freddy in the secret cutscene Trivia *Golden Freddy can appear when doors are closed, e.g. it can teleport into the Office. * Golden Freddy was a fan-given name for the first game. Its real name, according to the game files, is Yellow Bear. On the Custom Night screen for Five Nights at Freddy's 2, however, his name is shown to be Golden Freddy. * Since it's not seen in-camera and can disappear, there is a high possibility that it is, in fact, a hallucination. However, until there is a confirmation, this possibility can be considered just a fan made theory. * Golden Freddy is seemingly confirmed to exist (in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, at least) thanks to the final call in the second game where a spare suit, referred to as the "Yellow one" is reported to have been used. It is not confirmed yet, because it can also refer to the other "yellow suit," Springtrap. * In the first game, it is really easy to deflect Golden Freddy's jumpscare, just pull the monitor back up and he will leave the office until you see the poster again. * Golden Freddy is implied to be the one who ultimately killed Phone Guy, as his jumpscare noise plays at the end of the call. * Golden Freddy features in the Five Nights At Freddy's 3 minigame "Stage 01" * Many Fans theorized that Golden Freddy is the Child bitten by Fredbear, using evidence such as the Happiest Day minigame. However there are many clues that contradict this, such as the problem of what happened to the fifth victim of the Missing Children's Incident. * In FNaF 1 Golden Freddy apparently has a girl laugh. * In the Freddy Files, it says he and Fredbear are the same being. ** This could mean that Golden Freddy is Fredbear without an endoskeleton. * Decoding the code of the Logbook implies the name of the Golden Freddy ghost is Cassidy. * Golden Freddy is the only being that is capable of crashing your game while Nightmare is only capable of restarting your game and The Puppet can fly but is incapable of doing what Golden Freddy can do. ** Because of his power it is theorized that Golden Freddy is the mastermind behind Ultimate Custom Night and created Ultimate Custom Night as a purgatory for William Afton, and in the Old Man Consequences Easter egg it is believed that he is telling Golden Freddy to leave William to his fate and when you drown yourself the game crashes. *** It is also theorized that Cassidy aka the child who possesses Golden Freddy is the one William should not have killed. |-| Withered Golden Freddy= '''Withered Golden Freddy is a dead soul in a Golden Freddy suit. Appearance Withered Golden Freddy's appearance has not changed much. He does look more damaged than he did in the first game as he is missing one ear and has a few wires coming out of his eye socket. His head also appears to be tilting to the left instead of the right like he did so in FNaF 1. Behavior Withered Golden Freddy has two movement patterns, one is appearing in the Office Hall and jumpscaring you if you stare at it too long. The second version of his first movement is to appear as a disembodied head in the hall like the first time but instead, you don't look at it too long and put the monitor up, and then you put it down and he appears in your Office. His second movement is just to appear in the Office and then he will disappear if not putting the monitor down, he will jumpscare you as a disembodied head. The only way to evade the hallway jumpscare is to flash the flashlight quickly down the hallway, like a camera flash, and if he is there, the player should not use the flashlight until he goes away. If he appears in the office, put down the mask. A tactic that the player should use is when the monitor is put down, the player should immediately put on the mask. On PC, the player must flick the mouse on the camera tab and very quickly flick it at the mask tab. This tactic can also help with any animatronics that appears in front of the player when they put down the monitor. The characters that are evaded with the tactic are Toy Freddy, Withered Freddy, Withered Chica, Withered Bonnie and Shadow Bonnie. This tactic can also be used on mobile. The player must position their thumbs or fingers over the buttons to quickly be able to switch between the monitor and mask. Ultimate Custom Night Trivia *Golden Freddy acts the same in this game as the first as he appears at random times. *When his head is in the hall, it appears to be bigger than it actually is. It's unclear why this is, although golden Freddy could just be a hallucination or ghost, meaning that he wouldn't need to obey the laws of physics, which could also explain the teleporting and fading away. *it is theorized that the rare endoskeleton easter egg (that can appear in the prize room and vents) belongs to Golden Freddy, thus why golden Freddy looks empty. * In the SAVE THEM minigame, Golden Freddy can appear in the various rooms. If the player moves near him, he will disappear. Gallery FNaF 2 Golden Freddy Down The Hall.png|Withered Golden Freddy's head in the Office's hallway. FNAF2GoldenFreddyJumpscare.gif|Withered Golden Freddy's Jumpscare Withered Golden Freddy Head.png|Golden Freddy's custom night icon in FNaF 2. g.freddyoffice.jpg|Golden Freddy Sitting in The Office GFSpriteSAVETHEM.png|Golden Freddy in the SAVE THEM Minigame. UCN WGFJUCN.png|The frame of Golden Freddy's jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Variations of Freddy Category:Golden Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Withered Animatronics Category:CC possession suspects Category:Males Category:Unknown Gender Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Fazbear Entertainment Category:Haunted Category:Ghosts Category:Antagonist Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:FNaF World Category:Fredbear Category:Main Antagonist Category:Characters in Books and Games Category:Fredbear's Family Diner